villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Henry J. Waternoose, III
Henry J. Waternoose III, also known as Mr. Waternoose, is the primary antagonist in the 2001 Pixar movie, Monsters, Inc. He was the former CEO of the company Monsters, Inc. and was replaced by Sulley. Mr. Waternoose schemed with Randall Boggs to kidnap human children to test his new machine to rescue his failing company. He was originally voiced by James Coburn and currently by Kelsey Grammer. Company Monsters, Inc. is an inherited company that collects screams from children to power the city they live in. The monsters use this technology that whenever a door is put in a machine that clamps it down it becomes activated to a certain door in a part of the world. In the monster world, human screams = power. Story Mr. Waternoose was troubled that his company was starting to fail, because more and more kids were not fearing monsters, and therefore, the energy used to power the city was being decreased. When a child was let in or has touched a monster, the door must be shredded, and losing power was no good. Randall agreed that if Sulley was put away, he'll help Mr. Waternoose with his power problem. So, Randall worked overtime one day and accidentally left the door to the child he was going to steal. Sulley opened the door by accident, and the girl was let loose. Mr. Waternoose was quite unaware of the situation until Mike told him the moment Boo accidently exposed herself in the simulation room while Waternoose orders Sulley to create an example of scaring a kid for reference. Though at first, Waternoose attempts to be supportive toward Mike and Sulley into returning the girl back to her door, but it actually turns out that he is cahoots with Randall to kidnap the girl and use her a test subject on a machine that extracts entire voices instead of just screams from both humans and monsters alike, hoping to do the same to thousands of children in order to save the company, since it's on the verge of being shut down due to decreasing power. Mr. Waternoose holds Boo hostage and banished Mike and Sulley into the human world. While having Randall restaining Boo to the machine, Waternoose expresses remorse for betraying Sulley and Mike and angrily holds Randall responsible for it, coldly remarking that Sulley was twice the scarer that Randall will ever be. After Sulley returned to the monster world, he rescued Boo and destroyed the Scream Extractor. After Randall's defeat and attempting to take Boo home, Mike, Sulley, and Boo were transported back to the Scream Floor where Mr. Waternoose and the CDA were waiting. While the CDA went after Mike, Mr. Waternoose went after Sulley and Boo. Eventually, Sulley made it into the training room and activated Boo's door, with Waternoose struggling to get past the barred door. Just when everything seemed to be okay, Waternoose opened the door and confronts Sulley for the whole event. Sulley then tried to stand up to Waternoose and reason with him, admitting that he understands how desperate Waternoose is to save his company from beign shut down. He also states it didn't have to be the way Randall wanted it to be, but there was no changing Waternoose's mind, as he makes it clear in his mind that scaring children isn't enough anymore to produce power. After Mr. Waternoose threatened to kidnap a thousand children before the company dies, it turns out that Sulley and Waternoose are in the simulation room, where Mike records Waternoose's plans for the CDA to hear. Without hesistation, the CDA arrest Mr. Waternoose for his actions and take him away to prison for good. As he is taken away, Waternoose angrily blames Sulley for his fate, stating that the company will be shut down as the energy crisis will go worse, but this proves to be wrong, as Sulley finally takes over as the new CEO, and changes the company's approach to making children laugh, which, of course, produces ten times the power than the screams can do, thus ending the crisis for good. Category:Pixar Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Monsters Category:Kidnapper Category:Neutral Evil Category:Eye-Monsters Category:Delusional Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Fearmongers Category:Master of Hero Category:Misanthropes Category:Extremists Category:Hypocrites Category:Bogeymen Category:Child-Abusers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Anti-Villain